Beginning and End
by Caboche
Summary: Qu'est devenue l'Académie de Miss Robichaux après la révélation au monde de la sorcellerie ? C'est à travers les yeux de Sarah Owens, jeune sorcière en devenir, que nous découvrirons ce qu'il est advenu et ce qu'il adviendra de Cordelia Goode et de sa communauté...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic "Beginning and end". Après avoir regardé la 3ème saison d'American Horror Story, j'ai eu envie de continuer cette histoire qui m'avait passionnée. De continuer la vie de Cordelia, Zoe, Queenie et de tout cet univers qui recèle tant de promesses...

Bref, voici ma vision de ce qui s'est passé après la grande révélation de Cordelia, de ce qu'est devenue l'Académie de Miss Robichaux et de l'avenir des sorcières qui y habitent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Beginning and end<span>

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Toute cette tristesse, toute cette colère... Cela devait cesser. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sarah essuya d'un geste bref les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues opalines, terminant de préparer sa valise. Vêtements, livres, son vieux baladeur mp3, sa peluche fétiche... Elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait pris l'essentiel. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Trop, c'était trop. Là-bas, loin d'ici, il y avait des personnes prêtes à l'accueillir, à la comprendre, peut-être à l'aimer. C'était un luxe auquel elle n'avait jamais eu la folie de prétendre jusqu'alors. Aujourd'hui, Sarah voulait croire. Espérer. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Alors qu'elle refermait tant bien que mal sa valise remplie à ras bord, son geste fut brusquement suspendu. Une main agrippa son poignet, la forçant à se stopper.

"Tu ne partiras nulle part, jeune fille."

Sarah dégagea calmement son poignet, ignorant celle qui tentait de l'arrêter.

"Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Maman. Tout le monde me déteste. Et n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire, Debbie et sa bande ont encore essayé de me noyer dans la cuvette des chiottes, hier. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Elles le referont. Ils continueront à me faire du mal... Toujours...

-Parce que tu crois qu'en partant, tu arrangeras les choses ? Qu'en fuyant, tu trouveras le salut ?

-Oui !"

Sarah s'était retournée vers sa mère, furieuse, les poings crispés. Elle tremblait légèrement, les yeux humides d'un chagrin que l'adolescente avait contenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle leva la main dans un mouvement de colère, mais elle se rétracta, ramenant sa paume contre son coeur. Evitant le regard désapprobateur de sa mère, elle souffla d'une voix désespérée :

"Je suis différente, Maman. Tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde me le reproche.

-Tu n'as qu'à changer. Ce n'est pas en jouant les victimes que tes problèmes se résoudront, ma fille."

Un petit rire désabusé glissa sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. Son regard se dirigea vers le miroir précieux qui trônait sur le mur de sa chambre, observant son reflet avec une pointe de dégoût. Ses joues trop rondes... Son poids qu'elle n'assumait pas... Ses yeux trop grands, qui semblaient si vides... Ses cheveux bruns filasses...

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis laide ou que je suis supposée être une "intello" que tous me détestent, au lycée. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Et ils le sentent aussi. Ils en ont peur... Ils me craignent... Alors, ils tentent de me détruire...

-Ne me dis pas que..."

Sarah soupira, interrompant sa mère avec une certaine brusquerie :

"Si, maman. Si. Je suis une sorcière. Et j'ai l'intention de quitter Odessa pour me rendre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Là où se trouve ma place. Là où..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Faisant ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé elle-même accomplir précédemment, sa mère l'avait giflé avec force. Ses ongles soigneusement manucurés avaient déchiré la chair, faisant couler un sang épais et sombre. Un instant, elle parut regretter son geste. Mais cela ne dura pas.

La mère de Sarah se ressaisit, imposant son autorité naturelle sur sa fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller légèrement :

"Tu ne partiras pas. Je ne laisserais pas ma fille entre les mains d'une... secte.

-Ce n'est pas une secte, Maman. C'est une communauté. Mme Goode est...

-TAIS-TOI !"

Sarah frémit légèrement. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur sa joue meurtrie, se souillant de son propre sang. Les larmes coulèrent, une nouvelle fois. Elle avait peur. Elle doutait. Comme toujours.

"Tu me fais honte. J'ai honte de toi, Sarah Elizabeth Owens.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu penses peut-être que j'ignore à quel point je te déçois, Maman ?"

Un sanglot. Sarah le ravala tant bien que mal, tremblant de tout son corps, partagée entre colère et tristesse :

"Je ne suis pas la fille dont tu as rêvé, oui ! Je ne crois pas en ton Dieu, je n'ai jamais réussi dans la danse classique comme tu l'espérais et je passe mon temps dans mes stupides bouquins fantastiques ! Je n'ai pas d'amis, je ne suis pas populaire, aucun garçon ne s'est jamais retourné sur moi et oui, oui, je suis grosse, je suis laide, je suis bizarre ! Tu penses que je ne le sais pas, hein ?"

La jeune fille renifla. Sa main agrippa la poignée de la valise, l'attirant contre elle :

"Je ne t'embêterai plus, Maman. Je pars. Laisse-moi passer.

-Non. Pose cette valise. Tout de suite."

Mais Sarah refusa d'obéir. Toute son enfance, toute son adolescence, la jeune fille avait courbé le dos, jouant les gentilles idiotes, acceptant toutes les humiliations, tous les reproches, toutes les injures...

On avait profité d'elle maintes et maintes fois, on l'avait insulté, rabaissé, soumise... Mais c'était fini.

Une communauté était là, si proche et lointaine, lui tendant les bras, prête à l'accueillir en son sein. Et Sarah était bien décidée à répondre à cet appel pressant. Sa chair, son sang, son âme... Tout en elle lui criait de quitter cette vie minable qui était la sienne et d'embrasser sa destinée, son statut de sorcière.

Elle tenta de passer en force. Sa mère la repoussa avec une certaine violence, sans que Sarah n'abandonne pour autant. Cette femme ne lui faisait plus peur... Elle était plus forte qu'elle... Plus puissante qu'elle...

Quand sa mère la tira par les cheveux, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, l'adolescente sentit quelque chose exploser en elle. Un potentiel. Une réponse unique aux milliers de questions qu'elle se posait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Une possibilité. La promesse d'un avenir incroyable.

Sa mère relâcha sa chevelure, émettant un bruit de gorge peu ragoûtant. De par tous ses orifices, le sang coula, torrent de vie qui s'échappait prestement d'un corps qu'il n'habitait plus... La mort ne tarda pas à venir. La faucheuse fit son office, sous le regard froid de Sarah.

Une nouvelle fois, elle effleura sa joue blessée. Le sang qui s'étala sur ses doigts remua, mû par une force inconnue, formant une petite fleur d'hémoglobine que Sarah jeta sur le cadavre de sa mère en guise d'honneur funèbre :

"J'avais raison, Maman. Pour une fois, j'avais raison..."

Elle était libre. Sans regret aucun, la jeune fille se saisit de la poignée de sa valise, franchissant le seuil de sa maison. Un vol l'attendait, d'ici quelques heures. Alors qu'elle courait dans la rue, un sourire éclatant se forma sur ses lèvres gourmandes. Elle s'exclama avec joie, son poing libre et souillé tendu vers le ciel :

"Direction, la Nouvelle-Orléans !"

vvvvvvvv

Cordelia Goode possédait un don rare, dont elle usait avec parcimonie et sagesse : le charisme. Naturel, prégnant, imposant. Malgré elle, Sarah se retrouvait à se tortiller sur sa chaise, tandis que celle que l'on nommait la Suprême la scrutait avec attention.

En dépit du doux sourire que lui offrait Mme Goode, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement anxieuse :

"Nous nettoierons le petit... accident que tu as provoqué, Sarah Owens."

L'adolescente eut un rire gêné. Elle fuit le regard de Cordelia, pour mieux tomber sur celui des membres du Conseil : Zoe Benson et Queenie Bellachy. Ce n'était pas plus rassurant. Zoe, même si elle n'était probablement pas bien plus âgée qu'elle, rayonnait d'une maîtrise de soi impressionnante.

Queenie, quant à elle, donnait le sentiment de pouvoir vous écraser d'un regard, de vous réduire en miettes d'une parole ou d'un geste. Sarah déglutit un peu bruyamment, tirant un rire à la petite assemblée :

"Détends-toi, Sarah ! glissa Cordelia d'une voix délicate. Nous ne faisons pas ton procès. Nous sommes des sorcières. Chacune de nous dispose de sa part sombre et peu reluisante. Mais c'est un passé dont nous nous sommes relevées, pour devenir plus fortes. Nous t'apprendrons à en faire de même.

-M...Merci, Mme Goode.

-Tu peux m'appeler Cordelia. Inutile de faire preuve d'une telle formalité. Cela me donne l'impression d'être bien plus âgée que je ne le suis réellement, c'est embarrassant."

Tant bien que mal, Sarah s'autorisa à se détendre. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ici, elle se sentait chez elle. Intégrée. Semblable à d'autres. L'Académie de Miss Robichaux n'était pas qu'un doux rêve ou une utopie. C'était une réalité palpable. Un paradis vivant.

"Nous avons toutes nos dons, comme tu as le tien. Zoe, Queenie, une petite démonstration ?"

Les deux jeunes filles agréèrent de concert. D'un geste de la main, Zoe fit voler à travers la pièce l'un des stylos de Cordelia Goode, tandis que Queenie, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, choisit de se pincer assez fortement la peau de la joue.

Pourtant, ce fut bel et bien Zoe qui cria de douleur, avant de fixer Queenie d'un air qui semblait vouloir dire "Prépare-toi à la vengeance, ma vieille !".

Devant l'expression incrédule de Sarah, Queenie lâcha d'une voix fière :

"J'suis une poupée vaudou vivante, ma p'tite. Quand j'm'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, ce sont les autres qui subissent.

-Et ce n'est qu'un maigre aperçu du potentiel des membres du Conseil. Un potentiel que tu pourras sans nul doute développer à ton tour, Sarah..."

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête. Supposant que ses trois aînées attendaient une démonstration, elle rouvrit la plaie qui se trouvait encore sur sa joue, faisant danser le filet de sang entre ses doigts habiles. Puis elle le fit entrer en lévitation, formant un cercle parfait devant leurs regards curieux et scrutateurs, avant de l'évaporer d'un geste rapide.

"C'est... C'est instinctif. confia Sarah d'une voix qui laissait deviner son excitation. Plus le temps passe, plus je me découvre, plus je comprends ce don qui est le mien.

-Hématokinésie."

Ce fut d'un ton impressionné et songeur que Cordelia avait lâché ce mot, avant de transmettre le fil de sa pensée :

"Tu contrôles le sang. C'est un don puissant et dangereux. Nous t'apprendrons à le contrôler pleinement et à en faire bon usage. En attendant..."

D'un mouvement ample, Cordelia Goode ouvrit la porte de la pièce par la simple force de sa pensée. Un jeune homme se trouvait derrière.

Ses boucles blondes encadraient un visage que Sarah trouvait particulièrement mignon, mais elle ne s'attarda guère sur ce détail en captant le regard qu'il adressait à Zoe Benson : un regard empli d'un amour et d'une dévotion tels que Sarah fut traversée d'un frisson.

Zoe fit signe à son amoureux d'approcher, déclarant alors :

"Kyle, voici Sarah Owens, une nouvelle élève. Sarah, je te présente Kyle Spencer, le majordome de l'Académie de Miss Robichaux. Il va te conduire à tes appartements."

Avant que Sarah n'ait eu le temps de protester, le jeune homme s'était emparé de sa valise. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, un peu embarrassée de se faire servir de la sorte. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes...

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se trouver pesant. Heureusement, le voyage fut court. Kyle toqua et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut une étrange demoiselle qui l'accueillit.

Bleue de la tête aux pieds, si l'on exceptait sa peau mate, elle arborait fièrement une chevelure azurée et destructurée. Tandis que le majordome posait les affaires de Sarah sur son lit, celle-ci se laissa guider par l'inconnue qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de renommer instinctivement "Na'vi" :

"Enfin une nouvelle tête ! Moi, c'est Emily Downs. Je suis là depuis quelques mois, maintenant.

-Ouais. Et ce schtroumpf est épuisant, je te préviens. Même moi, elle m'use."

Une autre jeune fille se révéla alors. Tout comme Emily, elle ne semblait pas excéder les dix-huit ans. En sueur, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval, elle paraissait tout droit sortie d'une intense séance de sport. Sa brassière dévoilait des abdominaux ciselés, qu'elle entretenait probablement avec grand soin.

"Je ne suis pas un schtroumpf, Michelle ! Bref, je te présente Michelle Ridgemont, notre timbrée de la musculation. Elle, celle qui se dissimule derrière un livre..."

Emily pointa du doigt une demoiselle un peu plus jeune qu'elles trois, approchant probablement des quinze ans. Laissant échapper un petit cri, elle abaissa son exemplaire des "Grandes Espérances", soufflant d'une voix agacée :

"Je ne me cache pas, Emi !

- ...c'est Bonnie Bones, notre rat de bibliothèque attitré. Si t'as besoin d'un bouquin quelconque, elle l'a probablement déjà acheté et soigneusement conservé."

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière une porte. Ce fut à cet instant seulement que Sarah remarqua que le majordome s'était éclispé. Il savait se faire discret...

"Et dans la salle de bain, c'est Nancy Wood. Elle est un peu flippante, avec son look de chauve-souris et ses cernes de quinze kilomètres de long, mais elle est cool. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et toi, tu es... ?"

Bonnie soupira :

"Bravo pour le boulot d'hôtesse, Emi. Tu ne connais même pas le nom de celle que tu veux nous présenter.

-La ferme, Nini. Alors... ?"

Les trois filles observaient Sarah avec une curiosité ingénue. Sans animosité. Sans haine. Sans méfiance. La gorge de la jeune fille se serra et ce fut à grand-peine qu'elle retint ses larmes. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle déclara alors :

"Je... je m'appelle Sarah Owens. Et... Et je suis heureuse d'être avec vous !"

Peu habituée à exprimer ses pensées de la sorte, Sarah était rouge comme une écrevisse, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité non moqueuse de ses camarades de chambre :

"Elle me plaît, Sarah, déclara Emily sans ambiguïté, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me plaît vraiment...

-Arrête, tu vas lui foutre la trouille. Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais me doucher. Je pue la transpi', c'est infâme.

-J'allais justement te le dire, Michelle."

Fusillant Bonnie du regard, la sportive eut tôt fait de se détourner d'elle pour tambouriner à la porte :

"Nancy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait une demi-heure que tu traînes là-dedans, sors !

-Tu sais bien ce que font les filles seules dans une salle de bain, dans la fleur de l'âge..."

Un sourire pervers naquit sur les lèvres d'Emily, un sourire qui s'accrut plus encore devant le rougissement de Bonnie et Sarah. Michelle, quant à elle, se contenta de soupirer dédaigneusement :

"Quand t'auras fini tes sous-entendus graveleux, tu me préviendras, ok ? Nancy, si t'ouvres pas cette porte dans deux minutes, je la défonce ! Oh, et puis merde !"

Michelle recula de quelques pas, faisant signe aux filles d'en faire de même. Elle se concentra un bref instant, joignant ses mains, avant de les ouvrir et de projeter sur la serrure une étrange substance. La serrure fondit aussitôt, sous le regard désapprobateur de Bonnie :

"Cordelia va être furieuse. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu le sais.

-Lâche-moi, Bonnie."

Un "wow" impressionné échappa à Sarah. Souriante, Emily s'empressa de lui expliquer :

"Michelle peut générer de l'acide et en faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Plutôt cool, hein ? C'est pour ça que j'préfère l'avoir de mon côté plutôt que contre moi... Même si les sportives décérébrées, c'est pas trop mon truc, d'habitude.

-J'suis pas sourde, Emily. Nancy, j'entre !"

La porte fut ouverte. Et Michelle se figea.

"Bonnie... Va chercher Cordelia. Tout de suite."

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille s'empressa de quitter la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les filles, répondez-moi !

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher, Sarah..."

Mais l'adolescente ignora le conseil d'Emily. Et la vision qui s'offrit à elle lui tira un glapissement.

Nancy était morte. Pendue.

Et, pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette vue fut bien plus bouleversante pour Sarah que le décès de sa propre mère. Les larmes s'échappèrent et elle chercha le réconfort auprès d'Emily, tandis que Michelle libérait rapidement Nancy de sa prison de corde, l'entraînant jusqu'au lit à bout de bras :

"Chuuut... Sarah, tout va bien se passer... Chuuuut..."

Un sanglot. Encore. Nancy était morte. Elle ne la connaissait même pas, mais cette idée anéantissait Sarah au plus profond de son être. Comment cela pouvait bien se passer ? Nancy était morte... morte...

* * *

><p>Et c'est la fin de notre introduction ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Au prochain chapitre, nous en saurons plus sur nos petites sorcières et nous découvrirons le quotidien de l'Académie.<p>

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

A très prochainement !


End file.
